Haunted
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot. Slight tragedy, no death. Inspired by Evanescence. She returns to him, but only to explain why she left him. Remember this. I loved you once, she spoke softly. But never again.
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own this song. It is sung by Evanescence**

* * *

Haunted  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Sill can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can fell you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you I can smell you-alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can fell you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can fell you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
By Evanescence 


	2. Haunted

(Hits head against desk) Why am I doing this?  
  
Link: You really want me- (interrupted by my head hitting against the wood.)  
  
(Hits head again)  
  
Link: to tell- (interrupted again)  
  
(Hits again)  
  
Link: you?  
  
(Hits head) No just do the disclaimer..... (Hits once more...are we seeing a pattern...?)  
  
Link: okay....She doesn't own Golden Sun or the Song.

* * *

Haunted  
  
The young girl walked silently along the path, her lover's hand entwined with her's. "Will you be okay?" he asked, moving closer towards her. "I'll come with you if you want...."  
  
She shook her head, "No, he's not a barbarian."  
  
"Alright," the two arrived in front of a small cottage. It was designed the same way as all of the others, white washed wood, with a straw roof. Smoke rose from the stone chimney and the curtains were drawn open letting the afternoon light in. "Wait for me here," she instructed her betrothed gesturing at a large tree.  
  
"I'll be here," he seated himself at the stump of the tree, its leaves casting shadows over his body. Turning on her heel she strolled towards the oak door. When she was a foot in front of it she stopped. Eyes. She felt a pair of eyes fall upon her; the same eyes that stared at her throughout the quest. The eyes that were filled with longing, such longing that it drove her away. A chill ran down her spine, but it was a warm, sunny, spring day with a slight breeze that ruffle the hair of the man under the tree. "Hello?" she asked, knocking on the solid door.  
  
Immediately the door was opened. And there he stood. "Hello, it's good to see you," his voice was warm and his eyes focused on her. "Come in." She did, the door closed with an audibly click. The smell of pork floated in the cottage, he was in the middle of cooking lunch. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered looking around the house. It hadn't changed at all. There was a small table with two wooden chairs, decorated with a fabric cloth and a vase of flowers. The kitchen contained a sink, stove, and wooden cabinets. The kitchen opened up to the family room and a hallway that lead to the two bedrooms and the washroom at the backend of the house. She could still feel his eyes on her back, "I came by to see how you're doing."  
  
"I'm doing fine," he said, watching her as she moved around the family room. She danced in his vision. An eerie silence flowed into the house, as she focused on a picture.  
  
"When's the big day?"  
  
She turned around to face him. The question caught her completely off guard, "The...the..."  
  
"Your wedding," he repeated. "When is it?"  
  
"We've decided to have it in two months and five days."  
  
"Ah....the same day you two meet."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence crept back. She averted his eyes, but she could still see them burning.  
  
"Why did you leave me....?"  
  
"I.....I....." she trailed off.  
  
"Was it something I did?"  
  
"No...and yes," she said. "I thought I would find my destiny when I was captured and took on this quest. I didn't but I did find you. At least for a while we were happy. A change came over you. I'm not trying to sound harsh, but-"  
  
He cut her off, "But what?" His eyes were pleading. "What is it? What makes **him** different from me?"  
  
"His eyes."  
  
"His eyes....?"  
  
"Yes, his eyes. When I first saw you looking at me, I was surprised and happy. Then you admitted you loved me....I returned that love." She explained. "But as we continued with our quest and our relationship, those same eyes that had made my heart...." she struggled for the word. "...flutter no longer held the same warmth. No, I saw a flame. A burning, blaze in your eyes, as I see now."  
  
She waited for a response. A small incline of his head was it and she continued. "It frightened me. **He** saw it and understood. We talked. Once we were finished that was when I wanted to call off our relationship. When I look into **his** eyes I see the warmth and compassion that yours held months ago."  
  
"I see...." his voice wasn't above a whisper.  
  
"Remember this. I loved you once," she spoke softly. "But never again." She wasn't being harsh, but her words stung like a knife into his chest. It stung more than when their relationship was broken off. She met his eyes, and he saw concern, love. But not the love he once saw. Not the love he wanted again. "I....wish you two the best of luck in the future." He turned around to disappear into one of the back rooms.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He looked back at her, "yes?"  
  
Gliding towards him she looked into his eyes. Slowly she reached up and kissed him soundly on his lips. The soft touch of her lips, the one thing he had dreamed of every night after they broke up was happening. But it wasn't as passionate as his dreams portrayed. It was because of the knowledge that she wasn't his, her mind and soul and body wouldn't be his. No her heart belonged with **him**. **He** had swept her off of her feet. It was a kiss of sympathy, friendship, nothing more. The simple kiss lasted no more than two seconds.  
  
"Thank you for everything you've done for me," the female said. "I'm sorry." And then she was gone, dancing out the door. He followed slowly, pausing in front of the window, seeing her latch around **him**. **He** had been waiting for her.  
  
"Good-bye," he spoke to the air. "Good-bye Sheba. I wish you and Ivan the best of luck." The two disappeared, leaving him alone again. Felix walked into his bedroom and fell on the bed, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Link: Yeah....  
  
Okay it's done. (Bandage wrapped around head) I can't believe I wrote this!!!  
  
Link: What's so bad?  
  
I hate Lighthouseshipping. Even implying it was/is bad!!!  
  
Link: You overact waaaayyy too much.  
  
But I had this song stuck in my head and it seemed to fit! (Pauses) ......I don't think you readers care.....oh and F.Y.I., For Your Information, the bold 'hes' and 'hims' were referring to Ivan....and now I'll stop rambling.  
  
Link: What else is new?  
  
Are you saying that I ramble on and on about things!?   
  
Link:....no...no...you just said it for me!   
  
I hate you.  
  
Link: That's it?  
  
No, I just wanted to make a point. Yup...now about what you said earlier!  
  
Link: Not this time! I destroyed your hammer while you were pounding your head against the desk! You can't hurt me now!  
  
......Well, not with a hammer.....how about my backpack!  
  
Link: Backpack!?  
  
Yup! It weighs heavy enough!  
  
Link: Oo Help me! (Runs off).  
  
And the chase is on! Go foxes go! Hunt the elf! (Chases after, riding a horse, with foxes in front.) Review!! 


End file.
